Dare
by CrowNoYami
Summary: When dared to face the dreaded potions master Harry is up for the challenge... but is he ready for his own reaction? Harry/Severus


It all started with a game, it was sick really that his fellow classmates would think to place _that_ as a dare in their game. Having been the lucky one to pick dare when his turn came, Harry was now forced by his own best mate to go to the dungeons and kiss the most hated of professors. He had hoped that he would be able to trade his fate with something else, but the alternative was to not show up for his potions exam and he was ~not~ willing to put his whole last year on the line for a stupid dare.

So here he was down in the dark dungeons using his map to find the potions professor so that he could kiss him… would his luck never stop? Sighing to himself Harry followed his map to an unmarked door that he could see through the map had the man he was looking for behind it pacing. Putting his map away, Harry gulped slight and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

He had somewhat of a plan, he would simply grab the professor and kiss him, then run for his life. When Snape opened up the door however all thoughts left his head, instead he found himself merely starring at the man that he had been told to hate. Instead of his normal teaching robes he was looking at a nicely dressed professor, wearing a silk shirt that easily let him see that despite it all that he was a fit man.

Noticing that nobody was saying anything, Harry tried to clear his throat, maybe to explain why he was there or only to keep from the silence but he never got a chance to say anything. Instead it seemed like his plan went through with no consulting his brain, moving without his consent he found himself going through with the original plan. Moving a step closer he leaned up to the professor as high as he could on his toes, grabbing the collar of the silk shirt he pulled their faces together.

He supposed that Snape gasped in surprise or shock, or maybe to scold him for being there but Harry didn't let the chance leave him. Closing his eyes, Harry slipped his tongue inside of his professors mouth, moaning at the taste he decided to use his opportunity to explore Snape's mouth, sure that his tongue would eventually be bitten. Instead of the sharp pain of teeth against his tongue however Harry found himself moaning once again as Snape began to rub his tongue against his own.

Moving his hands to grasp the front of the shirt, Harry pressed the front of his body against Snape's. Feeling the other man wrap his arms around him to hold them together Harry shivered slightly. Not in a million years would he believe that this would really happen. He had been dreaming and watching the professor for a little over three years now, after he found out that girls weren't for him.

Snape tastes and felt more wonderful then any of his fantasies could have prepared him for. Taking a small step forward he found himself separated from the source of his pleasure. Not being able to stop a small whimper from escaping his throat Harry pulled back slightly as the arms that had been holding him were now holding him away. Slowly opening his eyes slowly Harry feared what he would see on the others face.

It was a well known fact that the professor hated him, would use every chance that he could to ridicule and punish him. With that knowledge Harry fully expected Snape to try and harm him in some way, a part of him however was hoping that he would hit him, because anything that came out of his mouth would hurt far more. Instead of seeing anger however when he looked at his professor he only saw confusion and slightly hesitation.

"Mr. Potter, what pray tell are you here to accomplish?"

His voice was hard, it normally was but there was a slight hesitation there, one that Harry wanted to cling onto. Batting Snape's hands away, Harry moved once again to hold the older man. Wrapping his around him he let his "reaction" to the previous kiss be his answer. It didn't seem like that was good enough however as Snape asked the question again, although he didn't move Harry away again. Swallowing Harry tried to get his words together before he spoke, this was the last night that he would be a student, the last time besides the graduation ceremony that he would need to speak to his professor… he had nothing to lose.

"I want you, I… I've always wanted you… ever since fourth year… and… even if this is the last time I see you… I want to have at least tonight… just once… I …please?"

His words had been broken up as he tried to get across what he was asking for, he wasn't ready to tell the man that he loved him. He was also under no disillusion the chances of Snape wanting anything more than a night would be impossible but he was willing to take whatever he could get even if it was the kiss he stole before. Holding into the man a bit tighter he noticed that the man was at least slightly hard from their previous encounter and that at least made Harry hope that he could have tonight.

Feeling Snape pull away Harry sighed before letting go, he wouldn't beg any more to the man, if he couldn't have him he would just have to live with that. Instead of being harmed or pushed away however Harry felt Snape grab his hand and tug slightly. Moving with his professor he found himself inside of the chambers with his professor pressing him against the now closed door.

Gasping slightly Harry found his mouth plundered by Snape's experienced tongue as he mapped out ever corner of his mouth. Moaning Harry tried to kiss back just as passionately but was easily caught up and let the professor dominate the kiss completely. Grasping at the mans' shoulders he tried to get as close as he could to the other man. Pressing his body up against Snape's he heard and felt him growl slightly before grabbing his hips and pressing their lower bodied together.

Moving his hands around to his ass, Snape pulled and squeezed Harry's ass while moving his mouth to his ear. Licking at the lobe he smirked although Harry could no longer see his face and nipped at his ear slightly before whispering huskily. "Wrap your legs around me Potter, if we're going to do this it will be my way, understand?"

Nodding the slightest bit that he could, Harry jumped up slightly and wrapped his legs around his professors hips. Pressing them both together Snape pushed Harry against the door and grinded their covered cocks together, making them both moan. Moving to bite and suck on Harry's ear Snape delighted in the sounds he could make from the boy. He knew what Harry wanted he had known for a while as he saw how he would look at him when he was teaching.

The truth of the matter was that he wanted Harry just as much, if not more than he believed the boy could handle. No matter how much he had been through the boy was only 17 and he had never thought of one of his students in such a manner. He decided long ago that it would have to be Harry that came to him as he would never put himself in such a position to be rejected by another Potter.

Feeling the body now pressing up against him, Severus wondered how long he would be able to hold back from taking the boy. Lifting him up securely he moved their positions so that he made his way to the couch, each step making their bodies rub against each other. Harry was already a moaning mass which lead Severus to believe that he had never been touched like this before, had never had a lover.

Sitting down on the couch so that Harry was straddling his lap, Severus ran his hands up the back of the boys shirt, pleased that he did not wear a cloak. As Harry arched his back lightly Snape smirked and bit down on the boys' ear making him gasp. Pulling back Snape wondered how far Harry would let him go, what he would be willing to do for him tonight.

"I want you to strip for me Potter, give me a show and then we'll see how the night turns out."

Opening his eyes that had been closed previously, Harry looked in surprise and slight fear as he registered the request. Biting his lip, Harry nodded ever so lightly before moving to stand before his professor, ever so slowly he removed each piece of clothing. Once he got to his boxers however Harry paused looking at Snape as he nodded he gulped before removing those as well.

Now standing in front of his professor naked Harry wondered if now would be the time where Snape laughed at him and kicked him out. Seeing his move to summon him back however Harry moved to him and once against straddled his lip. Instantly however all thoughts of being kicked left his mind as Snape lightly trailed his fingers against his half-hard cock.

"Impressive Potter… now tell me, how is it that you wish to this happen… you stripped so lovely for me only hesitating once."

Gasping as the hand that had been lightly touching him pumped his cock Harry lost his voice from what he was gong to say. Instead he merely moaned and grasped at Snape's shoulders to hold on to something. When he didn't get an answer Severus stopped his hand and took it away, waiting for a response. He hadn't been lying when he said that Harry had done well, he had been half expecting the boy to run out at his request but he finished it and deserved a reward.

"I.. I want you to take me… to own me… to…"

Stopping himself Harry merely blushed at what he had been about to say not wanting Severus to figure it out he moved on his lap. Pressing his hands against Snape's chest he rubbed lightly at his chest before moving to undo the buttons. It was hard going once Snape started pumping his cock against but he wanted the man to take him, to own him and for a brief moment he wanted to feel like he loved him.

Once the shirt had been unbuttoned, Harry pushed it apart looking at the mans chest. He didn't know what he was expecting, he could feel earlier that there wasn't a stomach there but he wasn't expecting the build of a swimmer to be there with some visible abs although not overdone you could see that Snape never let himself go. Running his hands on Snape's chest he yelped when he found himself on his back on the couch with Snape above him.

Opening his mouth to question the older man he lost his track of thought when he took of his shirt fully before licking at the boys nipple. The foreplay didn't last long, both merely wanting to be consumed with their pleasure, Severus however knew that the couch was not the best place for this and moved them to his bedroom. Harry found himself once against under the professor as they made it to the bed.

There was preparation of course with Snape's' own lubrication that he made with a relaxant. Harry had thought that it would be fast however, rough like the professor showed the world but while they give into their need and completed each other he was slow, gentle and it made Harry want to cry from happiness.

As they reached their completion they both called out their other's name, not their last name but their _name_ and that made all the difference. Afterwards as they lay beside each other neither one was sure who moved closer to whom, but Harry soon found himself snuggling his professor in their afterglow. When he made to move to leave he felt Sna-Severus hold him closer which brought a smile to his face.

What made Harry relax however and whisper his love right before he fell asleep was the sentence that he heard from his professor before he fell asleep. It would be those words that he would think about for the rest of his years, through every fight that they would have and every moment that he felt like he was more in love than deemed right.

"Dumbledore is still looking for a Defense Professor, although completely unqualified I'm sure said rules would not apply for you… after all you are _the_ Harry Potter."


End file.
